


Band-aids & Giggles

by otomiyatickles



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Taking place during Langa’s first skating lessons with Reki; just two guys goofing around, getting decorated with character band-aids and laughing their heads off in an all-out tickle war.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	Band-aids & Giggles

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH I binged this anime up until episode 8 and things went from fun and fluff to angst real fast I think, so I needed to write a quick fic like this, bear with me.

“Reki! Look! I think I got the hang of _WAH_!”

“ーI got the hang of _WAH_!”

“ーI got the hang of _WAH_!”

Reki couldn’t stop laughing, his stomach hurting from laughing for minutes straight as he continued to replay the video clip. This was just _gold_.

“...Can you stop playing that?” Langa asked. Somehow, his reaction made everything even more hilarious. 

“Ahaha! But Langa! You got the hang of WAH! Hahahaha!” Reki practically rolled down the stone stairs they were sitting on. He was having this much fun because of Langa falling down for the umpteenth time. 

“It’s not that funny,” Langa sighed, and he rolled up his pants and looked at his bruised knee.

“Ah, t-that looks painful,” Reki said, still giggling as he climbed the stairs and sat down at Langa’s level.

“I know, it is painful,” Langa whined, obviously just overreacting. Reki snickered.

“Lucky you, today I brought some special band-aids.” 

“...Special?” Langa cocked his head when Reki took the band-aids from his pocket. 

“Yeah. My sisters like these. To be honest we just ran out of the plain ones, but these are much cooler, right?” Reki said merrily. They were the typicaly cute Sanrio band-aids. Langa looked unimpressed.

“Ah, yes. That’s a thing in Japan, right? Cute things, and these little characters. I get it. I’m not putting those on,” he said casually. Reki laughed loudly again.

“Of course you are! Here, pick! My Melody? Or do you prefer Hello Kitty? Or wait, Gudetama. Come on, you gotta love Gudetama.” Reki showed the Gudetama band-aids, and Langa leaned closer to see them. He sighed.

“Fine.” Heh. No one could say no to Gudetama. Chuckling, Reki grabbed Langa’s leg and placed it on his lap. Langa did not object.

“So, what’d ya think about today’s practice? Except getting the hang of ‘WAH!’ I think you were pretty good overall!” Reki said, giggling when he noticed Langa’s expression. 

“I think it went well, yeah,” he agreed. Reki placed the Gudetama band-aids on the wounds on Langa’s leg, and he stroked them with his finger.

“There. Our lazy egg boy will heal you.” 

“Much appreciated.” 

They both laughed, but then right when Reki let his finger glide over the band-aid again, Langa’s leg twitched.

“Oh, sorry. It hurts, right?” Reki released his leg carefully. Langa shook his head.

“Nah, just tickled that’s all.” 

Reki froze. “It what?” he asked.

“Tickled.”

“You’re ticklish?”

“Yeah.”

“....”

“...Why?” Langa stared at him with his plain expression, but it slowly seemed to sink in since Reki couldn’t hide the smirk on his face.

“You wouldn’t,” Langa said.

“I totally would~!” For a moment Langa was racing up the stairs with Reki after him, but it didn’t take long for Reki to catch him around the middle.

“GAh! N-no Reheheki! Dohohon’t!” Reki was only busy pinning Langa down, hovering over his body that lay sprawled on the stairs, but here Canada-boy was, laughing already! Wasn’t that cute?

“Are you that ticklish? Sweet!” Reki didn’t warn before digging in, literally. His fingers grabbed both Langa’s sides and he wiggled viciously, making the guy burst into a spontaneous laughing fit.

“AHhahah! Reheheki!” To Reki’s surprise, Langa didn’t struggle that much. He just lay there, his hands sometimes weakly reaching for one of the spots Reki was attacking- his sides, then his stomach, his hips, and then suddenly back up to tickle his ribs, but Langa’s hands never caught up.

“Eheheheh! _Rekeehehehe_!” He only continued to say his name in between his giggles. Reki watched him fondly. 

“Yehehes?” Reki replied, his tone mocking and teasing as he copied Langa's way of speaking, but not in a rude way. He really thought it was nice to see Langa like this. He was writhing just a little, the brightest smile on his face as he suffered from Reki’s sudden tickle attack.

“Uhuhuncle! AHaha-uncle!” Reki flexed his fingers a little and finally lifted his hands off Langa’s heaving body. 

“Hehe. Totally got you there,” he said, and he sat back down on the stairs so Langa could catch his breath.

“Y-you did, heheh,” Langa giggled. He then took a deep breath before adding, “and what makes you think I wouldn’t get you back?” 

“....What?” Reki turned his head, and was surprised to see a very recovered Langa smirking up at him. Already! He got up as quick as he could, but Langa already grabbed his leg, and he tripped and ended up stretched onto the stone steps, with Langa pinning him down and instantly clawing his sensitive sides and ribs.

“GEHEEH! Oh nohohoho! LAhahanga!” His own loud voice didn’t surprise him. His little sisters loved to all gang up and tickle him all the time, it was nothing new. Still, that didn’t mean he was fine with Langa hearing this... pitchy laugh of his!

“NAHaha-nohohoho!” Different from Langa, he flailed, struggled and thrashed as much as he could, but Langa had a firm grip on him and managed to find the spots that made ticklish shocks shoot through all of Reki’s body.

“SPAhahare mehehe! F-forgihihive me Lahahanga!” Reki cried, his head shaking heavily. He managed to turn onto his back, but this didn’t grant him any better position. It only made him look up at Langa who still pinned him down, and he gasped when Langa pinned down his arm firmly so he could tickle his ribs and his unprotected armpit - eeeepp!! - without mercy.

“Totally got you there, didn’t I?” Langa fired back. He was still getting him though!

“YEhehehes! You wihihin! Staaahaap! P-plehehehease!” Reki was just a little bit embarrassed. He was too ticklish for tickle fights and found himself very stupid for even starting one. 

But in his own defense, discovering Langa of all people was ticklish was just too precious for words. Besides, Langa was worn out and totally bruised from skate practice. Reki just hadn’t expected him to be this... strong.

“I gihihive! P-plehehease Lahahanga mercy!” Reki cackled pathetically. Langa smirked and finally stopped the onslaught. He didn’t release him yet though, and Reki watched him carefully, wondering why he was still pinning him down.

“...You win, you really win,” he tried, but Langa was still smirking.

“So, about that video,” he finally said, and Reki let out a groan. Noooo. No, no, no. That wasn’t fair! He threw his head back in defeat when Langa easily kidnapped his phone, taking it from his pocket, and he tapped it a few times.

“What is the code? Let’s remove the video,” he said. Reki pouted. That video was too precious! He didn’t want to remove it!

“Let me remove the video, or let me tickle you to death,” Langa said calmly. Reki struggled, but found there was no way to struggle free from under Langa’s heavy weight.

“Nooooo! We shouldn’t! We should forever treasure the moment you got the hang of ‘WAH!’ Langa! Don’t you remove it!” he whined, his own grabby hands trying to grab the phone, but Langa simply put the phone in his own pocket and this time pinned both Reki’s arms above his head with one hand. Gasp. Reki’s eyes widened. 

“Nonono!” he squeaked, struggling helplessly and feeling the giggles already bubble up while no particular ticklish thing was happening... yet.

Langa hummed teasingly.

“So, ‘no’ you say. You mean no, you won’t give me the code? Or no, you don’t want me to tickle you?” He wiggled his fingers teasily before Reki’s eyes, and he swallowed. 

“D-d-don’t!” he squeaked, too indecisive to beg for mercy or give him the code so far. Langa shrugged.

“I’ll tickle you while you make up my mind~” And so began Reki’s worst tickle torture to date, but he was determined to keep the video. Langa may tickle him until both of them grew tired and Reki would be wetting his pants, but he was not going to give up that video. Never!


End file.
